


The Dark Prince

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Series: Starlight AUs [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: The Old Republic, Royalty, Sith Empire, Sith Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: The Emperor has been looking for an apprentice for some time. But he needs someone loyal, someone moldable who will not stab him in the back the moment he looks away. Thankfully the force provides.The small boy with strange eyes cannot tell him where he came from but he shines in the force like a beacon, and his emotions are too powerful for anyJedito control.This boy who appeared out of the blackness of space will make the perfect Royal Heir, he'll make certain of it.
Relationships: Sith Emperor & Original Male Character
Series: Starlight AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727944
Kudos: 21





	The Dark Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Sick of Liera AU/ATs?
> 
> How about one for Sith Haati.

Sailing leisurely through the vastness of space the royal vessel Allegiance takes its time before jumping to the next stop, as per orders. His Excellency, the Emperor, stood at the large transparisteel window, staring out into the void between stars. Everyone on the bridge stepped lightly around the Sith, a low level of fear simmering beneath the surface. It had not been long since their Emperor came into power and no one was quite sure how to act around him. With red skin, baleful eyes, and hair as black as night he was an intimidating figure.

“Sir? We’re ready to jump at your order.” Turning to regard the lieutenant who had spoken the Emperor frowned slightly.

“I sense something… to move now would lead to disaster.” The lieutenant froze, unsure whether or not he should actually respond. No one wanted to anger the man, to see what sort of Sith he was beneath his falsely calm exterior. The lack of ostentatious dress just made him all the more difficult to pin down.

Thankfully for the poor lieutenant something did indeed happen. There was a feeling like thousands of insects crawling along his skin for a brief moment and judging by the reactions of the other crew members he wasn’t the only one to experience it. Then a ship came careening out of space ahead of them and would have been set on a direct course for their main bridge if they had decided to make the jump to hyperspace. Everyone’s eyes landed on the Emperor’s back, filled with fear, respect, and no little amount of awe.

The ship was ordered shot down and someone quickly obeyed- that was the wrong answer.

“Imbeciles!” The Emperor seethed as he summoned the officer who gave the order with the force, lifting him bodily into the air. “That entire ship is practically singing with the force! I want whoever is on board alive!” Dropping the man to the ground, to choke and shiver in absolute dread, the Emperor turned on his heel. “Get me a ship and my guard, I am going after them myself.” One look at the officer who was still trembling on the floor and everyone rushed to obey.

Down on the surface of the planet they found the ship easily, the crash causing a great amount of damage to the local wildlife. Two escape pods had detached during the crash. One had been torn apart, shredded by jagged rocks near the coastline, while the other had come into contact with some sort of acidic substance. The ship itself was an absolute wreck and yet there was still one escape pod that had not detached and it looked to be in a fair enough condition.

The Emperor ignored the detached escape pods, ordering anyone who had survived be captured and questioned. He followed his instincts and quickly found himself carelessly shoving away large broken pieces of the ship. There was power radiating from the last escape pod, he could feel it like a physical warmth against his skin.

Finally coming to the center of the maelstrom the Emperor threw the last of the debris out of his way and in the process interrupted the force user as they shielded themselves, making them startle.

The boy could be no older than six years of age, fair of skin, and pale haired. For a moment the child remained curled in a ball, as if afraid to move, then, very carefully, they got to their feet.

One eye blue, one eye green, and both filled with emotion. Pain, suffering, rage, grief. This child was strong in the force. A moment later the child was falling, exhausted from using the force to shield themselves from the impact of the crash.

Before the boy could hit the ground the Emperor lifted him gently and called him into his arms. The boy was small but his presence was vast, mature for his age.

Looking down at the boy with a triumphant smile the Emperor spoke only two words- “You’ll do.”


End file.
